1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower equipment, particularly, to a mounting mechanism of a shower equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bath equipment such as bathtub is nowadays replaced by shower equipment. A conventional shower equipment is usually composed of a faucet and a hand shower, in which a hose connects the faucet and the hand shower, so that an user can hold the hand shower by hand to take a shower.
Recently, conventional shower equipment is changed to include a head shower. A lower end of a supporting tube is connected to a faucet, a base is laterally mounted to a middle portion of the supporting tube, and an upper end of the supporting tube communicates with one end of a passage, the other end of the passage is connected to a lateral connecting tube, a distal end of the connecting tube is connected to the head shower. Water sprays out from the head shower in an up-to-down manner and is formed into densely long and thin water silks that are distributed in a larger area. The head shower is fixedly disposed at a position which is above the head of an user. Unlike the hand shower, the head shower provides other options for users.
Although the conventional shower equipment can be provided with advantages of the head shower and the hand shower, a problem still exists. Since the passage communicating with the head shower is far away from a mounting base connected with the faucet, the assembly of the shower equipment will be obstructed if pipe members and control valve disposed in the passage are not kept substantially parallel to a fixing base, such that the supporting tube is hard to be exactly vertically mounted. Thus, the mounting base laterally connected to the faucet is thereby hard to be mounted due to the non-vertically mounted supporting tube, resulting in a difficult fabrication.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.